Shalltear Bloodfallen
|-|Shalltear= |-|As "The Bloody Valkyrie"= |-|True Form= Summary Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア・ブラッドフォールン) is a true vampire and the Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Shalltear Bloodfallen, The Bloody Valkyrie Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: True Vampire, 1st~3rd Floor Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Valkyrie, Cursed Knight, Cleric Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Necromancy, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Negative Energy Manipulation, Can create invisible shockwaves, Earth Manipulation, Hypnosis, Invisibility, Summoning Minions, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), likely Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Explosion Creation, Light Manipulation, Duplication, Negation, Healing, Portal Creation, Intangibility (Can turn herself into astral mist), Power Nullification (Can Negate Sound) Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time to increase her speed and reverse time to negate damage inflicted on her), Immune to Poison, Disease, Sleep, Paralysis, Physical Impediment, Necromancy, Energy Drain, and Mind Manipulation, heals from Negative Energy, Night Vision, Implosion Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level (Fought a decent time against Ainz and forced him to use his Trump Card. Also one of the strongest guardians) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than Albedo, who did this) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: At least Island level, regeneration and the effect of her lance makes her hard to kill Stamina: Physically Tireless. Also, due to the effect of her lance, each strike allows Shalltear recover a portion of her health (Which can also be used on her minions as a "cheat") Range: Extended melee range with her lance, several hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Her Armor and Spuit Lance. Intelligence: Combat smart, but fairly easily fooled Weaknesses: Holy attacks. Despite being a vampire, she is also weak to attacks of the Dark or Unholy element because of her job classes. Coming into contact with too much blood will activate Blood Frenzy automatically, although she can resist the transformation to an extent if she needs to. During Blood Frenzy she will slowly lose control of her mind. She also seems to take some additional damage from lightning attacks. She is an arrogant sadist, and enjoys toying with enemies she thinks pose no threat. Also, she can resurrect only one time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shalltear is considered to be the strongest out of all the floor guardians in Nazarick, excluding Gargantua. She has the highest overall stats among them, and her life sustain abilities allow her to easily outlast any one of them in single combat. It was noted by Momonga himself that she is confirmed to be also a divine magic caster. However, the god in which she believes is completely different from the gods people worship to. Her class build also makes her extremely effective against magic casters. Passive * Blood Frenzy: The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes. However, in doing so she will slowly lose control of her mind. Basic Undead Race Traits *'Critical Hit Invalid' *'Dark Vision' *'Doubled damage by Fire (Overriden)' *'Energy Drain Invalid' *'Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary' *'Mental Immunity' *'Necromancy Resistance' *'Physical Penalty Resistance' *'Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid ' *'Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ' *'Recover by Negative Energy' *'Status Damage Invalid' *'Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area (Overriden)' *'Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ (Unknown if Overriden)' Active * Animate Dead: Creates a low level undead, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a lesser Vampire. * Blood Armament * Blood Pool: Allows Shalltear to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. * Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. * Demon Eyes of Attraction * Force Explosion: Send an invisible shockwave toward the target. * Force Sanctuary: Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. * Greater Lethal: Injects negative-type energy into a target. Can be used to heal Undeads. * Greater Teleportation: Allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Implosion: 10th tier magic. Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Magic Destruction: Destroys an object made by magic. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to see-through remaining MP of enemy. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Maximize Magic: '''A modifier that increases the effects of most spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. * '''Mist form: Changes the user's body into astral type, evading attacks. * Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits. Spend extra MP to make it undodgeable. Can be used three times a day, but costs no MP. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Household: Allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. * Summon Monsters 10th Rank: 10th tier magic; summon a high tier monster. * Time Accelerator: Increase the speed but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. * Time Reverse: Negate the damage caused by a single attack. Can be used three times a day. * Vermilion Nova: Attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Stone: Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. Trump Card * Einherjar: Shalltear's trump card. Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can´t use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. Main Equipment * Spuit Lance - A Divine class item given by her creator, Peroroncino. Each strike allows Shalltear to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted to the enemy. Deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Armor - A Legendary class item. A full body armor dyed in blood-like crimson color. Only the face had an excess, revealing a large hole in the helmet which was shaped like the head of a swan, with bird-like feathers protruding from either side. Wing-designed decorations hung from the chest and shoulders, and the lower half of the body was a vermillion dress. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6